Which One of Us Has the Greater Mind?
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: Lelouch loses his memory in an accident, but is adopted by Chief Yagami. He is intrigued by Kira, and has to choose between knocking the would-be-god off his pillar, aiding him, or just sitting back to watch the fireworks spark between L and the new "god."
1. The Green Bomb

**I know I should be working on A Clean Start, but I thought up this plot and just had to write it before I forgot! **

"Now, B-7, advance from the left and take out the enemy Knightmare!"

Zero's voice was calm and rational in the chaotic battlefield, exactly what a soldier needed to hear. Without him, the rebel force would quickly fall. They had guts, he would give them that, but the Japanese lacked tactical sense and recourses. Of course, that only made the game more fun. Zero was always up for a challenge.

He never expected things could go so wrong, so fast.

Zero was maneuvering his Knightmare across the roof of the tallest building in the vicinity, all the better for keeping an eye on his enemies. A small green cap was sitting inconspicuously on a corner of the roof, looking oh-so-innocent. The moment his Knightmare's right wheel accidently nudged the cap, it exploded. Zero cursed his lack of vigilance as the bomb made small work of his armored shell. The auto-eject activated, and Zero found himself going off the side of the building.

'Is this how it ends? Such a pathetic death… Falling off a roof, it's absolutely pitiful!'

He knew the not-so-sturdy ejector could survive very little. Zero had seen countless men eject only to be killed soon after. The mechanism could not survive a 200 foot fall.

The pace of his thoughts soon matched the rate on his fall. Thinking about his little sister, Nunnaly, his friend Suzaku, the student council, anything but his quickly approaching death.

"I CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVE TO LIVE! I HAVE CRUSH BRITTANIA! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" He screamed what he thought would be his final words as metal hit pavement, and his world went black.


	2. The Moon and the Prince

**Disclaimer: I realize I forget these a lot, but here goes. I only own my OC Akane Kagami.**

**A/N: Yah, it's late. I don't feel like checking for errors, so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. I'm going to bed now. See ya! Eh, that sounded more cheerful than I felt…**

"Akane* Kagami, wanted for murder. Her name matches her crime, how…" the boy paused for a moment to find the right word, but never got the chance. The ground in front of him seemed to explode, the air quickly clouding with dust and smoke.

"W-what the? Hey!" he yelled as a piece of shrapnel nearly beheaded him. He looked to see where it had come from, and managed to make out a dark shape in the filthy air. It suddenly cracked in half, a figure stumbling from the back. Lelouch coughed, his vision clouded.

'_Why am I alive? I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?'_

And then he collapsed unceremoniously from both exhaustion and blood loss.

"H-hey! Are you okay? What happened?" the boy rushed to his side, false concern on his face.

'_There isn't exactly a reasonable explanation for this, is there? Judging from this…pod, he's a military officer, but that outfit looks like a school uniform. Either way, he needs help. I should get him home, we can question him later.'_

The boy pulled out his cell phone and punched a few buttons.

"Hey, Dad? This is Light. I need you to come pick me up."

***Just so ya'll know, her name means deep red mirror. I thought it kinda fit… but sorry if I suck at naming characters! **

**A/N: I realize this is super short, but I don't feel like writing right now. The only reason is because an awesome person by the username of DNAlchemist77 was kind enough to review. **


	3. Awake at Last

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and put this on alert! I wuv you all :3 To make up for the super short chapter and my recent inactivity, I give you this! **

Have you ever had that moment where you wake up in a strange place, and can't remember where you are for a moment? Take that feeling, remove the part where you recognize your surroundings, remember everything is all right, and relax, that is what Lelouch was feeling.

He was covered in his own blood, lying in an unfamiliar place, and ready to kill the next person he saw for answers. To say the least, Lelouch was pissed.

The room looked like it would belong to a teenager. A very neat teenager. There was a small television on a dresser, a bookshelf almost full to the brim with what looked like law books, and a tidy desk with several drawers.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a boy with neatness to rival the room walked in, carrying a tray of food. Not a single brown hair was out of place, and his equally brown eyes held the faintest red tint. He noted with some surprise that Lelouch was awake.

He smiled brightly, but the smile seemed fake to Lelouch. "So then, you're finally awake. Maybe you could answer some questions for us."

Lelouch glared at him suspiciously. "Like what?"

The boy's bright smile seemed to wilt slightly at the aggressive response, but Lelouch showed no guilt.

"Well, your name for starters."

Lelouch opened his mouth to let out a stinging answer, but no sound came out.

'_Wait, what's my name again?'_

"I, um…" he said intelligently.

The boy chuckled. "We knew amnesia was a possibility, so arrangements have already been made. My father volunteered to take you in if this happened. Let's pick out a name for you, since it seems your memory is failing you. What would you like it to be?"

Obviously, this was a bit much for Lelouch to take in all at once. He blinked several times, trying to process the information. The boy noticed the lost look on Lelouche's face and chuckled.

"Let's go online for a while, shall we?" he suggested. Lelouch nodded. Logically, going along with this boy would seem the best choice of action.

Together, they searched baby names sites, trying to find one that would fit.

"Hey, what about that one?" the boy suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

'_Katsu? The site says it means victory. I like it.'_

Lelouch nodded again, showing his approval.

"Since you are my new foster-brother, you will receive our last name, so there's no need to come up with one. By the way, my name's Light." he put out his hand.

Lelouch smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'm Katsu."

**A/N: Wow, that took a while. My mom kept trying to kick me off the computer so I could get some exercise. This backfired when I got tired of wearing shoes and decided to kick a soccer ball around. A word of advice; do not attempt. My poor foot is still bleeding. The ridiculous thing is that I didn't even notice until I got inside.**


	4. Fallen King

**A/N: This might be a bit short since my brother REALLY wants a turn on the computer.**

Chief Yagami was more than a bit confused. _'If he's forgotten everything else, how can he still remember how to play chess?'_

"Check mate." the newly dubbed Katsu announced, using a pitch-black night to knock over Light's king.

"I guess you beat me…" Light said slowly, stunned. _'This is a first. Just who is, no, was this kid? He must have been a tactical genius!"_

Lelouch looked up and saw the look on Light's face. "What? You shouldn't be too surprised you lost. You're clever, but it's obvious you're a complete novice when it comes to this game."

"I believe you are mistaken about that, Light has never been beaten before." Yagami told him.

"Seriously? What kind of idiot would lose to you?"

Light pretended he wasn't _extremely_ offended by this and gave another one of his fake smiles. "I'm actually at the top of all my classes."

Lelouch scoffed. "Actually, you could have fooled me. You hesitate to long, giving your opponent a chance to read your moves."

"But I never took more than a few seconds!" he protested.

"That's long enough, I only needed a few seconds. The way your eyes flick from piece to piece tell what you are going to move and where like a book."

"Just who are you?"

"I wish I knew."

**A/N: I have always thought Lelouch would win in a chess match because Light doesn't like to play by the rules. Light uses deception and stage play to win, but Lelouch finds a way to make things work with what he has. My opinion, don't kill me! For the Light fans out there, he will get a chance to shine, be patient!**


	5. Unpleasant Introductions

**A/N: Wow. This is becoming way more popular than I thought it would! I expected a handful of alerts, but I actually got a few reviews and favs! *sniff* I love you guys… *sniff***

"Who's Kira?"

Light looked at Katsu in surprise.

"I would have thought you of all people could have found something by now." he remarked.

"Well, whenever I try to ask someone about it, they always act kinda funny and run off!" he whined pitifully.

Light laughed and said, "Kira is a mysterious person with a power to kill anyone, as long as he knows their name and has seen their face."

Katsu's face darkened. "So then… he kills innocent people, am I right? I bet he controls people through fear."

Light gave an almost offended look. "Actually, no. He only kills criminals, and most of them are on the run or waiting to be executed. In court cases where a clearly guilty man is found innocent, Kira delivers justice."

Katsu tilted his head questioningly. "So he's a good guy?"

Light glared at the wall. "Yes, but there are some who think he is just another murderer. Honestly, the only non-criminals he's ever killed have been police that have tried to hunt him down."

He looked at his watch casually, then yelped when he realized how late it was. "Katsu, come on! We're gonna be late for school!"

The two boys quickly grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

**-Gods of death love apples, and so do I. Does that mean I'm a shinigami now?-**

"Interesting… The Yagami household appears to have a guest. Why don't I check him out a bit?"

**A/N: I got nothin' to say… for once.**


	6. Faulty Spies

**A/N: Someone pointed out that Light was slightly OOC last chapter, and I'm really sorry about that. But not sorry enough that he won't still be kinda out of character. I blame it on Lelouch/Katsu's influence!**

_First name: Unknown_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Personal history: Unknown_

_Age: Estimated to be 17_

_Sex: Male_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Purple_

_Height: Estimated to be about 5' 7"_

_Weight: Estimated to be 62kg/ 136 lb, 10.98 oz_

L slammed his fist into the table. He just didn't understand it! He had probably the best spies in the country, no, the world, but they still couldn't tell him anything that wouldn't be completely obvious at a glance! L didn't know why he was getting so angry about it; the whole thing was completely irrational! It was probably because he had **never** failed before, but it was absolutely infuriating. There was no information on the mysterious boy who showed up at the Yagami house, and even his means of arrival were questionable.

According to the one witness, who was already the number one suspect in the Kira case, he had literally fallen out of the sky in a metal pod. How unbelievable can you get? Of course, if he gave up when faced with the impossible, he wouldn't be L.

**-For some reason, I can never remember what the fourth (fake) note said…-**

C.C.'s eyes narrowed in anger. "What gives you the right to meddle like that? We agreed I would turn him over to you after he fulfilled the contract, no sooner!"

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"Really? That important? You must be getting pretty desperate." C.C. laughed.

"…"

"Of course I do! If I'm not there to watch him, that boy will get himself killed within the hour, guaranteed!"

"…"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"…"

C.C. scoffed impatiently. "Fine, sorry if I hurt your _feelings_ oh great one. You know I tremble before your awesome power."

A soft purple glow enveloped C.C., disappearing along with her.

**-Yes, I will always write random stuff when switching between characters, get used to it ;) –**

"So how was your first day of school, Katsu?" Chief Yagami asked politely.

"Well, the teachers seem pretty nice, but I think most of the students are either bullies, cowards, or druggies."

The older man only stared at Lelouch in shock. "A-and what would make you think that?"

"They're always beating each other up, stealing money, hiding from others, trembling in fear, and turning on each other. It's enough to make one sick. Everything is one big struggle for power and popularity, in which there are no true friends."

Not knowing what else to do, Chief Yagami's mouth hung open. Quickly composing himself, Yagami managed a hasty "Ok then" and fled the room, thoroughly creeped out. This was a high-schooler, and he was speaking as if he were some kind of a political adviser!

Light, who had been listening from around the corner, began laughing. "Man, Katsu, when we came up with this I didn't think we'd get such a reaction!"

Lelouch high-fived him, grinning. "So who do you wanna get next?"

"Mom?"

"You're on!"

**A/N: Honestly, these things are getting longer than the actual story! What do you guys think about a pizza/sweets eating contest between C.C. and L? **


	7. Fateful Recognition

**A/N: Announcing the arrival of Mistress C.C. to the world of Death Note! I know she is actually talking to Marianne in the show, but I tweaked it so that it fits into the plot. Sorry! I promise I mill use Marianne later.**

A girl with unusually long, unusually…green hair walked down the mostly deserted streets, muttering to herself.

"I don't see why you couldn't do this yourself, it's not like you don't have the power."

"…"

"I see your point, but I don't care! He doesn't need a familiar face!"

"…"

"Well, maybe…"

"…"

"Oh, shut up! I know him better than you do, stupid witch!"

"…"

"That's just a nickname! You really are one!"

"…"

"… Just shut up…"

"…"

"I know, but where the hell is it?"

"…"

"This is ridiculous, I'm getting something to eat."

"…"

"And I'm guessing _you_ know where it is?"

"…"

"You know, sometimes I really hate you."

"…"

"Just tell me where the pizza place is and I'll go find Lelouch!"

"…"

"_Thank you!_"

**-Finally I have come out of my hole and posted this chapter! I must have, or you wouldn't be reading this!-**

L had just gotten a deliciously large ice cream sundae with extra hot-fudge, sprinkles, a few maraschino cherries, and a slight sprinkling of nuts. He was in the process of covering the side with caramel syrup, smiling at his treat.

Slowly, the door to the Pizza and Ice Cream Emporium opened. A girl with long, green hair stuck her head in, looking around suspiciously. Her eyes darted to each of the customers in turn. When she turned to him, her eyes narrowed slightly in… disgust? Hatred? Anger?

'_So that's where I am. I never expected to see _him _again.'_

Pretending to ignore the genius, she walked over to the cashier. She ordered three large pizzas, paying with some of the money she 'found.'

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked politely.

C.C. nodded and carried her food over to L's table. She sat down without acknowledging him and opened one of the boxes. He looked at C.C. with confusion.

"Excuse me, who are you? I don't believe we've met before."

Her eyes slid over to meet his, then turned to focus on a slice of cheese pizza. "It depends on what you mean by that," she said, her mouth still full. "I've never met you as a normal citizen, but I do know ho you are, L."

His eyes widened in recognition. "C.C." he whispered.

**A/N: This would be so much longer, but my computer decided it hated me and deleted the file. I hate rewriting stuff, so I kept putting this off. Sorry, guys!**


	8. Accusations at Snack Time

**A/n: I realize it's been a while since I wrote anything, but writer's block is a bitch (please pardon my language) and made me feel everything I wrote was crap. I still think this chapter is crap, but I tried XD**

"I hate to admit this, especially to you, but I need help."

C.C. certainly didn't _look_ sincere, what with cheese practically dripping down her face, but L knew better. When it came to dealing with a witch, appearances could be most deceiving.

"With what?" L asked, his voice carefully guarded. He picked up one of the almonds that was slipping down the side of his sundae, popping it into his mouth.

"There is a certain boy–"

"Your current _contractor_, am I correct?" he interrupted, venom almost dripping from his voice.

C.C. sighed, not bothering to hide her rapidly growing irritation. _'This boy is quickly reminding me why I hated him so much back then, the little know-it-all.' _she thought spitefully.

"And he is currently showing more promise than you ever did, _L._"

The not-so offended teen in question stopped stacking marshmallows for a while to glance up at the 'witch.'

"Would you so kindly tell me _why_ you are here, instead of making such petty insults to throw my way?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" C.C. yelled, slamming her fist into the table. She ignored the looks they were getting from other table, continuing her 'lecture.'

"I merely happened to run into you while looking for him, so don't go letting your ego get in your way!"

"Then stop screaming and explain. I don't like you any more than you like me, so I'd like to hurry this up. If you don't mind, that is."

"You insolent little brat! I ought to slaughter you for that, but you are unfortunately right." She sighed again, hating every minute she had to spend in this 'genius' presence of his.

"Well?" he prompted impatiently.

_'Best to be blunt,' _she thought. "I lost him."

L smirked. This was going to be more fun than taunting Light! "I propose a competition, then. If you win I'll help, and if I win you have to tell me the outcome of this… turn of events."(1)

"I can't tell you if you want to change something, since any alterations to the time stream could result in me losing the current contractor."

"I know," he said quietly. "I just… want to be prepared. If I'm going to lose then I want to die without regrets. I'm not asking for details, just the winner."

"Shake on it?" C.C. asked.

L nodded, holding out his hand.

**-OMG, I think I might have run out of mildly annoying things to say! How is this possible?-**

"Just what is it that you're always writing in that notebook?"

Light looked up, making sure to finish scribbling down the name, of course, and noticed 'Katsu' staring at him curiously.

"Sorry, do you mind repeating that?"

Lelouch groaned in exasperation, falling onto Light's bed in an exaggerated manner. "It's nothing. Hey, do you mind if I turn on the television? I'm bored out of my flippin' (2) mind!"

Light rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide his smile. "Go ahead."

**A/n: Aaaand cut! By the way, Lelouch will be **_**extremely**_** OOC in this fic. Because he lost his memory, I think it would be a bit irrational to assume he has the same personality. Actually, I'm only going to make him a lot more fun, since (let's face it) he's just too serious in the anime!**

(1) I know it seems like he shouldn't know C.C. is from the future (and she didn't tell him) but it'll become clear soon.

(2) I love saying this, and I think he needs a catchphrase/word!

(Bonus points for anyone who can tell me what the title is based off of)


End file.
